Forum:2005-03-31. Screwed., by Cool
Cool, 31/03/2005 9:25 AM :Yep - thats exactly what i am. My old eight year old laptop - the reader to the HD broke and I can't access my files. Lost alot of HA! stuff I was working on for the future of this site, like fanfiction. Cuurent edits I was working on...I lost ALOT of hey arnold fanfics. Damn, they fuckin blows. Some good stories are now lost. I also lost my hard at work chat edits - the two newest CB chats are gone, I'm totally fucked. Lost documents releating to my "Evoution of Arnold" page. :110% f'ed. Yep...life sure sucks, and now the future of this site is very uncertain. :FUCK! yes, I said it. I'm venting. So there. :Stephen ---- Manolo, 01/04/2005 3:28 PM :Hi Steven :Well, I'm writing to you because I have written to you yesterday but I couldn't send my message and now, that I have seen this, I need to talk with you. :Well, what I was going to tell you yesterday (and what I'm going to tell you now) is that, even when some fans have lost interest in HA!, there are still some of us fans that are very glad and very thankful for all the effort you has put in this site. :This site is very good, really has a lot of love in the making, and I'm truly sorry to hear that you have problems in you hard disk. Then, are you sure all that data have been lost? There isn't any way to recover it? :I only can thank you with all my hearth for all the time you get to make this, and I expect things get better soon! :PD. Steven, in your fic, maybe you could tell Arnold that there was going to be a second movie... or something... and that her parents are alive in San Lorenzo! :Well, just an idea... bye ---- Demile_Pythia_Ashford, 03/04/2005 3:09 PM :So you can't access anything at all? Does the harddrive even do anything? Or is it just entirely dead? Sorry, I'm a comp nerd and like to know specifics. ---- Cool, 03/04/2005 4:10 PM :Okay (I don't have much time to time as i am at the library) - this laptop - it messed up in when loading a simple Word doc, forze when i did ctrl-alt-delete and i lost my temper and sorta hit the base of it below the keybaord right under the HD. The HD works on and off and makes a really bad sound - the reader is broken and it may be scratching the HD right up - and I have already tried to start it up on four accounts and i think I mad it work. :Maybe this was expected. The thing was very old and had somewhat of a hard life with bouncing and falling off things. I do take care of my personal belongings well - the laptop ws just an unfortunate circumstance (if there are spelling errors in this, I cant fix them as i don't have time) :I am am at no accounts rich - and it would cost 500 to maybe 1000 dollars to get someone to take the HD apart to access the data manually, and even then there is no guanatee I'll get my important files back. Everything is just limbo and up in the air right now as I decide wtf i am going to do. I can't afford shit, and "mother" is very overbearing as a pareant and won't let me spend that kind of money for that. I hate being so piss poor. They say money doesn't buy happiness. It sure as hell does! And alot of piece of mind too! :If only I made more money, I could move out and get the hell away from her. :Still screwed an all counts, :Stephen ---- Demile_Pythia_Ashford, 03/04/2005 4:52 PM :Alright, it makes an aweful noise... What kind of a noise? if it's a lot of clicking then you are probably okay for a while longer.... but if its an actual scratching grinding noise or a shrill scraping noise then that makes things a bit more difficult. I might be able to help you out but I need you to answer a few questions. Forget about the horrible noise, does it boot to Windows at all? do you know the specs on this old laptop and what kind of harddrive it has? Is the exact make and model number on it anywhere? If so, what is it? The more details I have the more I can help you. Damnit... Seriously, if I drove and had some cash for gas and food I would take the super long drive to wherever you live in Canada and do everything I could to help you out. Because I understand that this is a big thing and you have a lot of hard work that might never be retrievable. (Plus, I would get a road trip to Canada out of it. Which is always good.) Anyway, If your comp does boot at all (even if it makes a horrible noise) then get on there and back up the most important things on some sort of media (floppy, zip, cd, usb key, anything.) If you can backup anything back up text files first and formost... chats, fics, things that would be very hard/impossible to obtain/rewrite again. Your HD may completely die (and be irrepairable) but AT LEAST you would have the most important files backed up and you would be able to access them from a friends computer, the library or when you get a new one. You might have to skimp on the images, unless you have means of backing them up. Whatever you do, do not go and spend money on finding someone to take it apart and fix it... due to the age of the laptop it isn't worth it. You say it would cost $500-$1000 to get someone to come in to fix it? Well, I know that you can get a good NEW laptop or desktop for prices like that. You'r mother won't allow you to spend that kind of money then what you do is you set some amount of money aside any time you get some (no matter how small the amount) and when you have saved up a few hundred bucks you go online and get yourself a new computer without your mother's knowledge or concent. You may be living in your mother's house (and therefor have to live under her rules) but you are also an adult and do have the right to do as you wish with any money of yours... just do so wisely. Well, time for lunch. Good luck and feel free to email me at lucifers_little_serpent@hotmail.com or serpent_goddess_pythia@hotmail.com if you ever have any sort of computer related questions (or just to chat) I also use msn messenger (both of the addresses I gave are the ones I use) and AIM as well (my username is DemileAshford)\ Talk to you later. Good luck! ---- Cool, 05/04/2005 10:24 AM :if it's a lot of clicking then you are probably okay for a while longer :Its sorta like that - a loud sound like something came loose or busted...like the HD reader. :does it boot to Windows at all? :No. Windows 98 does not boot. :do you know the specs on this old laptop and what kind of harddrive it has? :The following is right off the Hitachi website...my was the 4140 model. :http://www.hitachipc.com/notebooks/vbp4000.html Integrated Modem Swappable CD/Floppy Active-Matrix Available :4140x Intel® Pentium® processor withmmX™ technology 133MHz† 16MB memory 12.1 in. HA-STN 1.44GB††† hard disk 20X maximum CD-ROM drive†††† :Seriously, if I drove and had some cash for gas and food I would take the super long drive to wherever you live in Canada and do everything I could to help you out. Because I understand that this is a big thing and you have a lot of hard work that might never be retrievable. (Plus, I would get a road trip to Canada out of it. Which is always good.) Ha! LOL. If only. :I am currently researching data/HD retrevial companies in my area. :Anyway, If your comp does boot at all (even if it makes a horrible noise :It doesn't...I get a "Hard Drive Disk Error 1" message or something like that, and you just know its pootched then. :chats, fics, things that would be very hard/impossible to obtain/rewrite again. God almighty, I'm screwed. I don't even remember the dates for the chats. I think it was Kim's PW chat and that latino chat on that latino HA! website. The fics - aw crap, all that work gone down the tubes. :Whatever you do, do not go and spend money on finding someone to take it apart and fix it... due to the age of the laptop it isn't worth it. You say it would cost $500-$1000 to get someone to come in to fix it? Well, I know that you can get a good NEW laptop or desktop for prices like that. But...that's my only option here! If only I wasn't so piss poor. If it means getting my word docs and rare mp3's back...then what the hey? Its a small hard drive, maybe I could get it done for under 500 bucks. I blew money away when i had my POS Ford, I might was blow money on this - cause it doesnt matter how much GD money i try to save, my bank account keeps getting raped three ways to Sunday. :You'r mother won't allow you to spend that kind of money then what you do is you set some amount of money aside any time you get some (no matter how small the amount) and when you have saved up a few hundred bucks you go online and get yourself a new computer without your mother's knowledge or concent. :You don't understand how overbaring she is. I can't get a penny past here AT ALL. She won't let me even handle my own money, and I'm almost 20. She always shoves this "I don't charge you room and board, so you're not going to spend your money on crap like that laptop" shit. Bitch! :Plus I need 500-1000 dollars for spring car stuff. Brakes, tires, e-test and lisence renewal. Car cleaning suppiles, engine additives, and I am buying some accessories. Plus gas just hit 94 cents a litre. I can barey afford to dirve, and the car insureance also kills me. :You may be living in your mother's house (and therefor have to live under her rules) but you are also an adult and do have the right to do as you wish with any money of yours... just do so wisely. Ha! HA! If only it were that easy. Could someone please tell here that for me? Cause I cant get it though her fat head! :Well, time for lunch. Good luck and feel free to email me at lucifers_little_serpent@hotmail.com or serpent_goddess_pythia@hotmail.com if you ever have any sort of computer related questions (or just to chat) I also use msn messenger (both of the addresses I gave are the ones I use) and AIM as well (my username is DemileAshford)\ :All e-mail is on hold. Everything I do on a computer is on hold. :My life is on hold!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Stephen ---- Demile_Pythia_Ashford, 05/04/2005 12:11 PM :Damn, that totally sucks. I'm sorry things are so fuc*ed. Your mother sounds a bit like mine... well mine when I lived at home anyway. I'm sorry I couldn't be much help with the laptop. It was worth a shot. What kind of rare mp3s did you have? ---- Cool, 07/08/2005 3:12 PM :its official. I took the hard drive to CBL Tech for them to look over the HD. If they had saved anything, it would have cost me 950.00CAN plus taxes. But...the HD is fucked. toast. baked. done. it had... :-pyshical damage to the read/wrtie head assembly :-minor media damage throughout the platter surface :-multipe read errors located throughtout the platter surface :-file structure damage :The HA! files I lost - they can be tracked back, but only to an extent. Some I'll have to e-mail people for, and I only pray to God that they have the files still. The major factor here - tons of fanfictions I was in the process of editing and reading (really good stories) are now gone. It would take me hours and days, weeks - maybe even a couple years to go through ALL 54 pages of fics at ff.net and get these fics back. But even then it would not be the same, cause some fics - I don't even remember all of them, plus some were e-mailed to me a LONG time ago. :Can I recover from this? Can Arnold's Room make a comeback? I was so sure at one point, but now I'm not sure. :Stephen